


Pink II

by nasaplates



Series: CuriousCat Drabbles [7]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Actor Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M, ridiculous fluff, rock star chanyeol, rom com fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: chansoo + pink





	Pink II

When Kyungsoo gets back to his dressing room after the final bows, they’re waiting for him. Two dozen big beautiful roses, just like every other night he’s performed. Tied with a black ribbon, no card or tag, no indicator of who sent them, the bouquet laid on its side on his table. Pink tonight, bright and flush with color. He wonders if it’s significant, the color change. Every other night they’ve been red, like the petals were dipped in fresh blood.

He picks up the bouquet, takes a petal gently between thumb and finger to feel its buttery softness. Breathes in deeply. The scent is different too, lighter, more citrus. Lovely.

Gently setting the flowers back down, he gets to work removing the caked on stage makeup from his face. The play is a tragedy, he dies at the end, so the makeup removal process is always that much more tedious, with the fake blood dripping everywhere, leaving stains all over his face, down his neck, sometimes even in his ears. He’s methodical about it. He’s always enjoyed this as much as it annoys him, the removal of a role after a show. 

Kyungsoo is just about finished when there’s a soft tap on his dressing room door.

“Come in,” he calls, assuming it’s Jongin, who plays his younger brother and always likes to come in after a show and just sit with him, or maybe Sehun, who plays the man who shoots him and sometimes pesters him with jokes and affection.

When the door opens, it’s neither of them, a tall stranger poking first his head through the door and then sliding the rest of the way in. Kyungsoo freezes, looks at the man via the mirror. Handsome face, distracting and endearing ears, a long trim body in a dark suit, long hair in a deliberately loose bun, strands falling around his face. Something about him is familiar, but Kyungsoo can’t place him until he speaks.

“Sorry,” Park Chanyeol says, bashfully ducking his head, “I don’t mean to interrupt I just, well,” he shuffles his feet, scratches a hand at the back of his neck. “You, uh, you got the flowers?” The last is somewhere between a statement and a question, awkward, but not in an off putting way. 

Park Chanyeol is the guitarist and sometimes singer for EXO-K, a very popular rock group. Suho, the lead singer, is more well known, most of the talk about Chanyeol having been his early spats with Suho, the rumors of the band breaking up over them done now that they seem to get along. Kyungsoo’s always had a soft spot for the guitarist, though. He’s always liked a man who knows what to do with his hands. 

He’s a completely different man, off stage, without the dramatic eye makeup, loose tank tops and sinfully tight pants, hair down and free like a wild thing dancing around his head while he plays. On stage, performing, he’s like a feral god, like he’d fuck the heart right out of you and then leave without as much as a goodbye kiss. Here, like this, the only thing he really makes Kyungsoo think of is a very large puppy. It isn’t a downgrade.

“Yes,” he says, after a long moment where he forgets he was asked a question. He turns in his chair, stands up. “I did.” 

They look at each other for a long moment. Chanyeol’s gaze somehow manages to be sharp and soft at the same time, like he’s taking everything in, but loving instead of judgmental. 

“Why pink?” Kyungsoo asks, direct, curious. The tips of Chanyeol’s ears darken, and he ducks his head again, grins embarrassed.

“Ah, well, I had a, um. A meeting? With my manager, so I didn’t have as much time as the other nights, the place I bought them from had run out of red.” He’s gesturing as he talks, almost flings a long hand into the coat rack. “Do you, ah. Do you like them?” Embarrassment, again, maybe a touch of hopefulness.

Kyungsoo smiles, artless, just pleased to be looked at like that. “They’re beautiful.” He says, honest. Still smiling he continues, “So, have you been here every night?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol answers, seeming more comfortable. “I, well. Junmyeon, uh, Suho,” he corrects the name at Kyungsoo’s questioning look. He’d forgotten Suho was just a stage name. “He knows Sehun,” he makes a vague hand gesture, “somehow,” Kyungsoo remembers, now, Sehun mentioning Junmyeon, he’d just never made the connection before. “He let us in for final dress rehearsals, and you’re. Well, you’re amazing, absolutely fantastic, the way you carry yourself, and just, you’re so talented, I knew I had to see you on a real performance night.”

Kyungsoo takes a step forward, smiles, “And did you know you had to buy me flowers then, too?”

Chanyeol grins, never breaking eye contact. “Yes. Yeah, I, um. I did.” Kyungsoo takes another step forward. He has to crane his neck up a bit now, to hold his gaze. “You’re beautiful.” Chanyeol continues, eyes roving across his face, falling to Kyungsoo’s lips.

Chanyeol reaches out a hand, murmurs, “You missed a spot, just,” rubs his thumb over the corner of Kyungsoo’s jaw. As he pulls his hand back, Kyungsoo catches it, looks him in the eyes as he brings it to his mouth and sucks his thumb between his lips, laps a tongue over the pad. Chanyeol’s breath catches and his eyes darken, fingers spasming in Kyungsoo’s hold.

Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol’s thumb free with a soft ‘pop’. “Syrup,” he murmurs as explanation, runs his tongue over his bottom lip. Chanyeol’s adam’s apple bobs with a swallow.

Gently, Kyungsoo frees Chanyeol’s hand, brushes his fingers over his palm as it falls back to his side. When Chanyeol’s intense look has finally left his lips to return to his eyes, he grins.

“So,” he says, “I have to change,” he gestures to his bloodied costume, “and then screen door, but after, take me to dinner?”

Chanyeol’s smile is blinding. “Yeah, yes, I,” he laughs softly at himself. “That would be great.”

They beam at each other for a minute, mindless, happiness as vibrant as the pink roses on the table.

A knock on the door startles them, Sehun’s voice calling “Soo, are you- oh” he pokes his head around the door, eyes flicking between the two men, a cat-like smile growing on his face, “Sorry for interrupting, I’ll just,” he makes a weird hand gesture, winks at Kyungsoo, and then shuts the door again.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo look at each other and laugh. They speak at the same time:

“I better -”

“You need to -”

They laugh again, smiles so wide it hurts their cheeks.

“Twenty minutes,” Kyungsoo says, trying for serious and missing because the excitement is irrepressible in his voice, “I’ll meet you out back?”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, just nods, still grinning, opens the door and turns to leave.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo says at the last second. Chanyeol turns back, question on his face. “Thank you for the flowers.”

And the smile on Chanyeol’s face could light the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that didn't rot your teeth.
> 
> come say hi on twitter @nasaplates


End file.
